


Sugar, Spice and I'm Nice

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: And did you know that I'm wild for your skin [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Divorce, Vaginal Sex, slight praise kink, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Rio is a tattoo artist. Annie goes to him for a consult about covering up her lower back tattoo, bringing newly divorced Beth with her. When Annie “forgets” her sweater at the shop, Beth volunteers to go back and retrieve it. She and Rio get naked.





	Sugar, Spice and I'm Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off me thinking a couple of episodes into season one, "Know who else has neck tattoos? Tattoo artists." That's it.

“Annie,” Beth called her sister back to the little waiting area.

“What?” Annie spun, her sneakers squeaking against the floor of the tattoo parlour. “Think I could pull this off?” She pointed at a large piece of flash depicting a naked woman wrestling a tiger. At least Beth thought that’s what it was.

“No.”

Annie rolled her eyes, but came to drop into her seat at Beth’s side again. “You can go wait somewhere else if you want,” Annie offered. Again. 

Beth let her head fall to the side and glared at Annie through her hair. “I’m coming in with you. You asked me to, remember?”

“Yeah, but maybe I’m realizing that that was a weird life choice on my part!” Annie pointed to her chest, then threw out her hand, nearly making contact with the junk of the guy that had just walked through the divider between the shop and waiting area. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Annie pulled her arm back in.

“No harm,” the guy shrugged. “You Annie? Rio,” he offered his hand when Annie nodded. 

“This is my sister Beth,” Annie shook his hand and gestured to Beth, who was busy evaluating Rio. The sleeves on his button-up shirt covered him to his wrist and she would have thought that he could just be a regular guy, had it not been for the massive piece on his neck. It was some kind of bird, it’s wings spreading out to just under his ears. “She’s like moral support and translator.”

Rio’s brow went up until it nearly touched the black beanie that was somehow half on and off at the same time. “Alright.” He shook Beth’s hand as well and she was shocked to discover that the simple touch made her feel hot enough that she dropped contact almost immediately. “Come on back,” he gestured for them to follow him.

Stepping through into the area that Beth had just glimpsed before Annie had put them in seats facing away from it, the first thing that she noticed was how neat it was. And clean. There didn’t seem to be a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Beth was almost impressed as she took in the high ceilings and the walls covered in a mish mash of framed art, bulletin boards with photos and drawings, and signs that said things like “GOOD TATTOOS AREN’T CHEAP. CHEAP TATTOOS AREN’T GOOD.”

“This is for a cover-up, yeah?” Rio led them to a station at the back, grabbing an extra stool and setting it down so Beth would have somewhere to sit. 

Annie nodded, turning to show her lower back to Rio. He crouched so that he was eye level with Annie’s ill advised teenage rebellion and inspected it. Beth should have found it weird, maybe even gross, to have someone leering at her sister like that, but looking at Rio, there was just a clinical interest. 

“I’ll need to take some photos before you go, but you can take a seat. Did Jesse offer you water?” Rio pulled a sketchbook from a desk and flipped it open.

“We’re good,” Annie assured him. Rio glanced to Beth, so she nodded as well. “So here’s what I’m thinking.” 

Beth listened as Annie described what she wanted. Rio jotted notes with a pen, nodding and asking questions. Beth jumped in once or twice to give Annie the names of the flowers that she was thinking of - supposedly the reason she was there. She’d offered to write them down and everything, but Annie had just looked at her and said, “So I can lose the paper and get really flustered?” Beth had folded.

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Rio said as Annie wound down. “There’s some good base lines in there that I can use for this. Which brings us to me needing photos. I’ll grab the camera.”

“See?” Annie said to Beth as she shrugged off her cardigan and set it aside. “This place is legit.”

Beth eyed her sister and sighed. “I never said it wasn’t. But considering that before this my experience with tattoos has been picking you up when you called me after getting that ill advised tramp stamp, I have reservations.”

“Tramp stamp?” Rio cut in from behind her. Apparently the camera had been closer than Beth thought. “That sounds like some patriarchal bullshit to me.” He wagged a finger at Beth.

“Yeah Beth, it sounds like patriarchal bullshit,” Annie said, pulling up her top so that she could tuck it into her bra.

“If you say so,” Beth retorted. “But the fact that you were underage and the dude was a creep makes me right anyways.”

Rio whistled. “I thought you said she was your sister,” he said to Annie. “And no way she’s your mom. You’re nowhere near old enough.” He glanced at Beth, eyes flicking and down before going back to Annie. 

“Older sister,” Annie explained as Rio showed her where to stand for the best light and started to take photos. “By ten years.”

Rio laughed as he checked the viewfinder, then bent down to take another, moving around Annie as he did. 

“I thought she was going to get arrested for fighting the guy, to be honest. She was pretty damn scary, which was extra impressive considering she had a baby strapped to her chest. Actually, scratch that, it was hilarious.” Annie grinned at the memory, meeting Beth’s eyes.

It had been Kenny, just eight months at the time, and he’d somehow slept through the whole thing. Even when Beth had been lecturing Annie afterwards, though by that point they were in the car. Annie had been squirming in the seat, more from the need to keep pressure off her lower back than any kind of shame. But at least it hadn’t gotten infected.

“Kay, we’re good,” Rio said, breaking their moment. Annie cleared her throat and tugged her shirt out of her bra. “Jesse gave you appointment options?”

“Yeah, I was going to take the one on the sixth for the first session,” Annie picked up her purse. 

Rio nodded and led them back towards the front desk and waiting area. “Works for me. He’ll give you an appointment card and a reminder call. Wear a loose top that day and one that you don’t mind potentially getting some staining on it. We’ll do the outline of the whole thing, so no bra either. You won’t be able to do it up after the session. You pay cash, we don’t charge tax, so keep that in mind.”

That sounded legal, Beth thought to herself, but didn’t say anything, just waited as Jesse wrote the appointment card, took Annie’s deposit, and booked her in. Rio hung around in the doorway, giving instructions. “Nah, make sure it’s the full four. Even if we don’t wind up using it all, it’s better to have it blocked off than start pushing other people back. Alright, nice to meet you Annie,” he turned his head to Beth, “Beth. Call if you’ve got questions, otherwise, I’ll see you on the sixth.” He thumped the doorframe like it meant something and pushed away, turning to head back to his station.

“Thanks!” Annie called out. Beth didn’t say anything.

They were halfway home when Annie sat bolt upright from her usual sprawl. “I had a sweater, didn’t I.”

Beth glanced over, her mind already supplying the image of Annie removing her cardigan and putting it down. “Yes.”

“Fuck, I gotta be home for Sadie. We can’t go back.” Annie ran her hands through her hair, shoving it back.

“Dean has the kids tonight,” Beth reached out to touch her sister’s arm. “I’ll drop you at your place and go back. I’ve got enough time to get there before they close. I can bring it to you tomorrow.”

Annie slumped. “Thanks. God, I’m a mess.” She rubbed her hands over her face.

“We’re all messes sometimes, Annie.” It wasn’t like Beth was exempt from that. Annie knew that better than anyone, except maybe Ruby. “Besides, you’ve been a massive help lately. It’s the least I can do.”

There was an empty spot in front of Annie’s building and Beth parked, turned off the engine. 

“Hey,” she turned to Annie, who had undone her seatbelt but had clearly expected some kind of lecture because she hadn’t made a move to get out, “I love you Annie.” 

“Love you too, Beth.” Annie reached out and took Beth’s hand, squeezing it. “You’ll be okay alone tonight?”

“I have to get used to it,” Beth squeezed once and let go of Annie’s hand, “and now’s as good a time as any.”

Annie sighed, then leaned over to lightly headbutt Beth’s shoulder. “I’m just a call away. Me and Sadie can come stay in the big house. We make lots of noise.”

Beth laughed and shoved Annie away. “Get out so I can go get your sweater!”

“Thanks a million bajillion,” Annie replied, jumping out of the car. “I owe you!”

“I’ll add it to your tab,” Beth replied with the familiar refrain before the door slammed shut. Pulling back onto the road, Beth turned up the volume on the radio.

Reaching the shop, she parked and turned off the car, letting her head fall back. She took a deep breath in through her nose, then let it out slowly through her mouth. 

Go get Annie’s sweater. She could do that. Climbing out of the van, she noticed that the sign was no longer outside and the lights in the waiting area had been dimmed. “Shit.” 

She tried the door and sighed in relief when it opened. Stepping in, the first thing she saw was that there was no one at the desk. “Hello?” She called out, moving to the doorway that led back to the shop.

“We’re closed!” 

Beth recognized Rio’s voice, but couldn’t tell where it was coming from. “I was here earlier with my sister and she forgot something. I just came to -“

“You don’t have to yell,” Rio said from her right. Beth whipped her head in his direction as she jumped. Putting her hand over her heart and shutting her eyes, she took a couple of shaky breaths. 

“You scared me,” she said before opening them again. He was standing at the top of a set of stairs that led downwards. There was a sign on it that said STAFF ONLY.

“Maybe you scared me first,” Rio told her, turning off the downstairs light and shutting the door behind him. “Jesse was supposed to lock the front door. Hold on a sec, last thing I need today is some dumbass that can’t hold their liquor wandering in and saying they want an infinity sign on their arm.”

He walked to the front door and flipped the lock. “It’s just the basic one,” he said when he turned around, “you can unlock it. Back door’s still unlocked too.”

“Huh?” Beth asked. “Why are you telling me that?”

Rio made eye contact. “Because you’re a woman alone with a guy you don’t know. What?” He caught her look of surprise. “You’re not the only one with a sister. Come on, let’s go get that sweater.”

Beth cleared her throat and followed him into the back. “Thanks, I didn’t mean to throw off your nightly routine or anything.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he said. “I would have gone out the back and I’m tired as shit, so I might not have even double checked the front door. You probably saved my ass.”

“Boss is tough on that kind of stuff?” Beth asked in the interest of polite conversation. 

Rio looked over his shoulder at her. “More or less. So why’d you come back, not your sister?”

“Annie needed to be home when Sadie got there,” she explained, “and my kids are with their dad for the weekend, so I was free.” As soon as she said it, she didn’t know why she had. Jesus, Beth, she berated herself, why not just give him your whole sob story. 

But he didn’t question it, just nodded. “That was nice. I mean, I would have just held onto the sweater until her next appointment if she couldn’t come in, but nice of you.”

Beth laughed as they reached his station and she saw that Annie’s sweater was on the table. 

“When I saw it, I tried to catch up to you, but you’d already left,” he said, leaning against the drawing desk. 

“Thank you,” Beth told him, taking the sweater and putting it into her purse. “What are sisters for if not to pick up after each other?”

When she met Rio’s eyes, they’d hardened a little. “You say that a lot?”

“What do you mean?”

“Make her feel like you’re picking up after her?” He crossed his arms over his chest. Beth wasn’t sure if it was the lighting or what, but his jaw looked hard and tense. She wanted to put her lips to it and make it soften. She blinked. Where the hell had that thought come from?

She shook it off and turned her attention to answering Rio. “She does her fair share of picking up after me, believe me, especially these days.” His head tilted to the side. He was curious, but wouldn’t ask. “If she hadn’t been holding my hand through the divorce, I would still be a disaster.”

“You, ma? I don’t think you’ve ever been a disaster.” He seemed to relax a bit, but Beth’s eyes kept zeroing in on the spot where neck, jaw, and skull met. 

“Yeah, well, that goes to show you how good Annie and Ruby are at cleaning up messes,” Beth told him, lifting her nose in the air a little.

Rio’s lips loosened at that, almost curving into a smile. “That your other sister?”

Beth shrugged. “From another mister, yes.”

That made him actually laugh, leaning back a little further as he did. “They having stuff like rosé nights and trying to talk you into dating again? I bet they are.” 

“None of us like rosé,” Beth retorted, “but yes. I’ve been told way too many times the past few months that I just need to get back on the horse. Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. Why do people call it that?”

Rio shrugged one shoulder. “Couldn’t say. Why haven’t you?”

“What?” Beth leaned against the table, settling in.

“Why haven’t you gotten back on the horse? You wouldn’t have difficulties finding someone.” He uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Beth opened her mouth, meaning to say something, but just making a noise instead, then shutting it again, running her tongue over the backs of her teeth.

“Come on,” Rio cajoled, “you’re hot. Take a night to yourself, head out to a bar, and let ‘em come to you.”

Beth looked away, her eyes settling on a half finished drawing of what must have been a back piece. It was the only thing that made sense with the outline. Two dragons were clawing at each other, locked together, heads rearing back. It was clear that it was in the stage of getting details added to it, but Beth could already see that it was well balanced, carefully done. 

“That’s nice of you to say,” Beth said, “but it’s-“ she trailed off. Untrue, she wanted to say, but that sounded a little too pathetic.

He didn’t reply and after a few beats, Beth looked back at Rio, who was just staring at her. When she made eye contact, he shook his head. “Man, your husband must have been a real piece of work if you don’t realize what you’ve got.” His eyes went down her body, then came back, pausing at her breasts. 

“So, what?” Beth laughed. “I just have to find someone with really specific tastes and get them to bend me over a tattoo table. I’ll be back on the horse and sure about myself again? It’ll just erase the last fifteen years?”

Rio licked his lips, his mouth remaining open as he gave her another once over. “Not the tattoo table,” he said. Before Beth could ask him what the hell that meant, his eyes were back on hers again. “That’s unhygienic and I could get in real trouble for it. You’d have to make it at least a flight of stairs to the office upstairs.”

Beth’s eyes widened in shock. “Was that a -“

“An offer?” Rio rubbed his jaw. “Yeah. I mean, I’m not sure I can undo fifteen years of whatever bullshit your husband did in a single session, but I’d be happy to get you started down that path.”

“You’re serious.”

“Uh huh.” Rio pushed away from the desk and took a step towards Beth. “So, you in?”

Beth kept staring at him, not even really noticing when she took a step towards him. “Kiss me,” she said, feeling her heart pick up as she realized what she’d just asked.

Rio didn’t say anything, just took the last step necessary to put them close enough. He lowered his head, but didn’t kiss her right away. Instead, they just breathed together for a second, looking into each other’s eyes until Beth bridged the distance. The first kiss was short, barely anything, but the second was lingering. Or maybe it was part of the same kiss, she wasn’t entirely sure. She just knew that Rio’s hands were big and warm against her back. 

He was a good kisser, though Beth hadn’t exactly had a wide range of partners to compare him too. But it was…hot. Teasing and soothing at the same time. Aggressive without feeling forceful.

“You said something about an office?” Beth breathed when they parted.

Rio’s laugh was warm and she had to have it for herself, so she put her arms around his neck and pulled him back into another kiss. This time, when they broke apart, he took a step back. “C’mon,” he took her hand in his. “Not sure I’m coordinated enough to carry you up the stairs and make out with you at the same time. Not seventeen anymore.”

“You could do that at seventeen?” Beth found herself asking as he brought her to a narrow set of stairs. She followed him up.

“Ma, there wasn’t much I couldn’t do at seventeen,” he boasted as they came up into an open office. It was a single room with sloping ceilings. A desk and chair by the window. Bookshelves and art along the walls and at the opposite side, a couch. Tucked in the back, what must have been a washroom. 

“I think you may have had an overinflated sense of accomplishment at seventeen,” Beth told him. He didn’t make a move to take her towards the couch. She glanced at the desk and when she looked back up at him, he smirked. “Do you do this often?”

“Can’t say I do,” he said. Beth wasn’t sure how truthful he was being, but she nodded. 

“Desk,” she decided.

He let go of her hand and took a step backward towards the desk. Beth followed, step for step until they reached the desk and in a single move, Rio grabbed Beth’s hips, spun them, and lifted her onto the top. She grabbed onto his shirt and for a second she panicked that the desk would give in or something, but it just shook a little with the force of the movement. She swallowed and met Rio’s gaze. 

He lifted his hand and so very softly, touched her face with just his little finger. He dragged it down her cheek, nudging her hair out of the way. She watched as he swallowed, then parted his lips. Rio bent his head and pressed their mouths together again.

This time, he didn’t bother with a gentle first press of lips. He set out to devour Beth. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned. “Touch me,” she demanded when he pulled back to breathe. He nodded, then dove back in, accompanying the kiss with his hands on her body. One pressed into her back, driving her closer to him. The other came to rest against the skin revealed by the v of her shirt, then slid down slowly until he was cupping her breast.

It had been, Beth could admit, a long damn time since she’d really seen that part of herself as an object of sexual desire. When you get D cups at 13, the world becomes a more uncomfortable place. Dean had enjoyed them, but he’d never really seemed to get that she had complicated feelings about her chest and not being overly sensitive, Beth had never paid much attention to them on the rare occasion that she bothered to get herself off. But this? A hand gently cupping her? Made Beth light up.

What would it feel like with less fabric in between them? She pulled back, though Rio followed until she set a hand on his chest. He opened his mouth, probably to ask her if she was okay or something, so Beth grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up. She’d been taking off her shirts since she was a kid, so it wasn’t like she had trouble with it, but his hands came to help her.

When she set the shirt aside and looked at Rio, his eyes were fastened to her chest. She watched him swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Are you bald or do you have some kind of alarming haircut?”

His head came up. “What?”

“The hat,” Beth gestured. “If I take it off, am I going to see something that’s a massive turnoff or anything?”

Chuckling, he plucked it off his head and tossed it somewhere. “It’s called fashion,” he told her. She inspected his head, the close cut just offering the knowledge that his hair was as black as his brows. 

“Are you saying that I don’t know what fashion is?” Beth’s mouth hung open in a combination of affront and the desire to giggle.

“Hey, never said that,” Rio stepped back towards her, “don’t go putting words into my mouth.” 

“Just my tongue?” Beth murmured, their faces close enough that she couldn’t even really see him anymore.

She felt his grin. “Not just your tongue.” He kissed her then, preventing any kind of response. Beth welcomed it, revelled in it. His hands, which seemed to get even hotter by the minute, roamed over her.

“Do I get to see you?” She asked when they next parted, his fingers undoing the hooks of her bra with a nimbleness she didn’t think Dean had ever managed. Shit, she needed to stop thinking about him.

“You want to?” Rio asked back, pulling the straps down her arms until she was free. He set the utilitarian bra aside, not looking down at her bare breasts yet, just keeping his eyes on hers. “That what you want?” She nodded. “Okay.”

He took a step back and began to unbutton his shirt, his gaze falling to her chest as he did. She saw his nostrils twitch and mouth firm. Figuring like she might as well get ahead of the game, Beth undid her jeans.

“Slow down, Elizabeth.”

She froze at the way his name rolled off of his tongue. No one called her Elizabeth. 

“You in a rush?” He asked, shrugging his shirt off to reveal a toned chest and arms, covered in ink. Beth wasn’t one for tattoos. Prior to walking into this shop earlier, she might have actually said that they were a turn-off, but watching the lines move with every contraction of Rio’s muscles went a long way to convince her that she was wrong. They were works of art. His were, at least. _He_ was.

He stepped back in between her spread knees. “Are you?”

Beth, staring at the sacred heart tattooed in the centre of his chest, blinked. “No, I’m not. My ex has the kids.”

Rio nodded. “Then we don’t gotta rush. You can touch,” he said. It took a beat for Beth to take him up on the offer, but then she raised her hands to trace the heart. She was so caught up in inspecting it, that she didn’t notice his hands move until they were on her breasts. She looked up at his face. “I’m showing you mine,” he said with an innocent little grin.

“I don’t have any tattoos,” she said, a tiny bit lost by what he meant. 

“They’re not for everyone,” he shrugged. “Doesn’t mean that I don’t want to touch your tits.”

Beth flushed.

“What, you don’t call ‘em tits?” He nosed her jaw up so that he could lean in and mouth at her neck. 

“I don’t talk about them a lot,” she said, moving to grab onto his shoulders.

Rio hummed. “Damn shame. They’re gorgeous.”

Beth gnawed on her lip. “They aren’t perky.”

He jerked like she’d smacked him and stood upright to frown down at her. “If they were,” he said, “it would mean that they weren’t real. And, while some guys might be into that, I can’t say that I am. Tits don’t need to be perky to be beautiful.” The way he was looking at her made Beth feel like she was being scolded. “Do I need to give you an art history lesson? Because I will, but I really don’t wanna right now.”

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head.

“Good.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “Your body’s amazing,” he told her, lowering down until his face was between her breasts - right where his sacred heart was. Turning his head to one side, he lifted her breast and kissed his way to the tip. “You’ve had kids, ‘course your body looks different from what it used to.” He licked her nipple, but didn’t stay there, repeating the sequence in reverse until he could lick at her other nipple.

“Yeah, they were never perky,” Beth said, wincing on the inside when she did. “Never mind.”

Rio straightened up and, with a hand on her collarbone, pushed her back until she was lying on the desk. “Your husband was a jackass,” he shook his head, “but I’m not him.”

Beth looked up at him, processing that statement. Dean had made an offhand comment once - after Jane, that she could get them lifted. Beth had cried for hours that day, barely getting it together to pick the kids up after school. For Beth, during her marriage what was sexy was what Dean found sexy. And maybe…maybe Rio had a point.

“You get that?” He asked softly.

Beth nodded. “Yeah.”

“Don’t forget that,” he instructed with a stern look. “He’s in the past where he belongs.”

His hands came to the opening of her jeans and undid the zipper the rest of the way. It didn’t take long for him to work them down her legs - they weren’t exactly tight or anything - leaving her in a pair of underwear that weren’t sexy, but were at least newish. He pulled those down too, leaving Beth completely bare. 

The first touch of his fingers against her clit made Beth shiver and clap her thighs together. “Uh uh,” he scolded, using his knee to pushed them open again. “Keep ‘em open for me, okay?”

“I’ll try,” she conceded.

He just chuckled. “No trying. Just doing.” When he sank down onto his knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk so that his mouth was hovering just over her cunt, Beth gasped, lifting her head to look down at him. “Lie back and enjoy the ride,” Rio suggested, teasing her with his fingertips. She could already feel how embarrassingly wet she was, how easy it was for him to trail his fingers up and down.

When he lowered his head, Beth sat upright. “You don’t have to do that!” She rushed to say.

Rio tilted his head back and studied her before answering. “I know I don’t. Have you considered that I want to?” His hands had moved to a safer spot on her thighs. “Do you want me to, Elizabeth?”

Beth gulped. “I -“

“We can start slow,” Rio’s fingers on her thighs were sending little sparks down her nerve endings. “If you want me to stop or you don’t like it, you say the word and we stop.”

He didn’t lower his face back down until Beth nodded her head and when he did, he did it slowly, lavishing kisses on the inside of her thighs. The roughness of his five o’clock shadow was a stark contrast to the softness of his lips and tongue. By the time he actually got his tongue on her cunt, Beth was actually shaking a little, but he still moved slowly. Deliberately. 

And he made noise. God, did he make noise. It wasn’t just the sound of his tongue licking and sucking her. He moaned like he was the one getting pleasure out of this and every time he lifted his head to shift the angle of his neck, he’d say something filthy. 

“Your pussy tastes fucking fantastic.”

“That’s it, ride my mouth.”

“You feeling empty? Desperate to get something inside of you to clamp down on when you come?” He followed that with the insertion of two of his fingers. He chuckled as he stroked deep inside of her with those long, elegant fingers until Beth was moaning and riding his hand. He coaxed her through the orgasm, licking around his fingers and nuzzling her clit. Beth was boneless by the end of it, whimpering when he withdrew his fingers.

“I want you,” she got it together enough to say when he stood up. He studied her face, then lifted the hand that had just been working her and took his fingers into his mouth. 

“I can do that,” he said after pulling them out. He wasn’t grinning anymore.

Rio unbuckled his jeans and shoved them down, taking his underwear - if he’d been wearing any - with them. His cock bounced when it was freed, bobbing in the air. Beth’s mouth fell open as she sucked in air. The penis was not a particularly attractive thing, Annie had once said when wasted on a combination of tequila and lack of sleep, but every once in a while you see one that makes you think that maybe it wasn’t a total mistake. Ruby had snorted wine out of her nose she laughed so hard while Beth had just flushed and tried not to think about how she felt about Dean’s.

She got what Annie meant now. 

“I’d tell you to take a picture ‘cause it’ll last longer,” Rio drawled, “but I’ve gone this far without my dick showing up on the internet, so it’s kind of a matter of pride now.”

Beth looked up only to find an amused look on his face. 

“You like what you see?” Rio asked, stepping close and leaning to open a desk drawer. “Oh thank fuck,” he muttered, coming back with a condom between his fingers. “So, do you?” He opened the wrapper and started to put it on.

“Yeah,” Beth whispered. 

“Good.” Rio finished rolling the condom down his length, still using his other hand to press and stroke her clit. Beth moaned, her head falling back despite her attempts to keep her eyes on Rio.

“It might be -“ Beth tried to slow her breathing. “I haven’t in a while and -“

Rio shushed her as he stopped teasing her clit. His fingers came down to hold her open as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against her entrance. “We’ll go slow,” he said again. 

And he meant it. After the head was all the way in, he started thrusting shallowly, deepening by fractions as it got easier. 

Unsure where to put her hands, Beth wrapped them around the edge of the desk, only for them to squeezed in place by her thighs as Rio forced them wider. She winced and he noticed right away. “What is it?”

“My hands,” she freed them, “bad spot.”

“Put them on me,” Rio bent down towards her. When Beth hesitated, he took one, then the other, placing each on his waist. She curled them in place, his smooth skin shifting beneath her touch. “Good?” She nodded and he started pressing into her again.

“Oh fuck,” Beth gasped as he just kept going. She had never been this full, though considering she only had one other man to compare the experience to, she wasn't sure that it meant a lot. Finally, his hips were pressed all the way against her. 

Placing his hand on the desk by Beth’s waist, Rio panted. “How’s that feel?” He ran his lips along her collarbone.

She shivered. “Full.”

He hummed and rotated his hips. “Yeah?” His breath was wafting over her skin. “You gonna feel me everywhere later? I bet you are.” He withdrew slightly, then pushed back in. “I’m gonna feel you later.”

Beth’s nails must have been sharp against his skin, but he didn’t complain.

“I’m gonna remember how good you feel wrapped around me like this,” he went on. Beth gasped as his pace picked up. She’d never thought of herself as one for dirty talk, but with every word from Rio’s lips, she felt her opinion on that changing.

“Tell me more,” she said, lifting her hips a little to meet his next thrust.

Rio chuckled. “You like it huh? Like hearing me tell you that I’m not going to be able to sit as this desk without thinking about the way your tits are bouncing every single time I pound into you?”

As he said that, one of his hands came up to cup her breast, knead it in time with his thrusts. 

“I want to come on them,” he said. 

Beth nodded, “Do it.”

“We’re not there yet,” Rio slid his hand down from her breast and straightened up so that he could get his fingers onto her clit. “Patience, remember?” 

After that, his dirty talk tapered off as he focused all his energy on fucking Beth into another dimension. Penetration had never felt awful or anything - it had been downright good plenty of times - but this was…obscene. Beth’s head fell back as she moaned. She could hear the sounds that their bodies were making, the slapping of skin that accompanied the pressure of Rio’s hips slamming into her. And inside, inside she could feel every bit of him.

Her second orgasm seemed to come out of the blue, her body overwhelmed by the waves of it. Beth clutched Rio with her fingers on his back as she squeezed around him. 

Rio groaned and dropped his head down to rest against her chest as Beth squirmed. “That’s it, like that,” he said mouthing at her breast. “Come on my cock just like that.”

She was still trembling with aftershocks when he pulled out and stripped the condom off. Beth slid forward off the desk until she could kneel in front of him. She was pretty sure she was going to feel embarrassed later, but it felt so very, very good to watch Rio’s face as he worked his length, staring at her tits as he did. She arched her back, offering them to him. 

His eyes didn’t close, his head didn’t fall back, when it came. They stayed fixed on her - drifting between her face and the pale skin he was painting with white. “Fuck,” he cursed as he moved his hand up and down, jaw tightening as the last drops landed. 

“Fuck,” Rio said again, throwing out his hand to grab onto the desk as he slumped. 

Beth hesitated, but she lifted a hand to his hip and rubbed his skin with her thumb. “Yeah?” She tilted her head back to look at him.

He nodded. Adam’s apple bobbing. “Gimme a sec. I’ll get you something to wipe up with.” She kept stroking his hip until he straightened up and settled one of his much bigger hands on top of hers. “You keep doing that and round two’s gonna become a necessity,” he told her with a smile before stepping away. He pulled up his jeans, buttoning them before retreating to the other side of the room. 

Beth was wobbly as she stood, so she leaned against the edge of the desk and took some deep breaths. She could hear the sound of a tap turning on, then floorboards creaking until Rio was back with a cloth. He’d used warm water to wet it and Beth just let him clean her up as she regained her bearings.

“You good?” He asked.

“Pretty sure that better than ever would be an appropriate description,” she said, finally opening her eyes. He grinned at that, bending his head down so he could kiss her. 

“There,” he took the cloth away. “You gonna be able to drive home?”

“Mmmm,” Beth hummed. “You didn’t completely scramble my brains.”

Rio clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Damn shame. That’s what I was going for.”

When he turned to take the cloth back to the bathroom, Beth got a look at his back. “Oh my god!”

He looked over his shoulder at her, but didn’t stop moving. “What?”

“I scratched you.” Beth covered her mouth. She’d actually drawn blood up near his shoulder. 

Rather than alarming him, it just gave him a self-satisfied look. “Oh I know.” He tossed the cloth through a door. “You were the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Beth grabbed her underwear and put it back on, then gathered the rest of it. “Let me clean that up,” she blabbered on, “I never should have done that. I am so sorry.”

Rio came back and rested his thumb on her lips. “I’m not. That’s why I came right after.” 

But he let Beth clean the scratches with an antibacterial wipe and there were plenty of bandages all over the place, so she slapped a couple of those on. Force of habit made her lean forward and kiss each one of them, which made Rio laugh outright. He dressed, made sure she had Annie’s sweater with her too, and walked her to her car.

They didn’t say much, but when she was standing in the open door of the driver’s side, he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. “Take care, Elizabeth.”

“You too,” she replied, heart fluttering at his smirk.

“You ever start feeling like you need might need something - say a tattoo or someone to make you feel good, you know where to find me.” His grin slowly took over his face.

Beth nodded.

“Goodnight,” he told her, stepping back. Then, with a last nod, he disappeared back into the shop to finish closing up. Beth had been worried that she might be shaky still, but instead, it was like she was hyper focused. She drove home and cleaned the kitchen, then the bathroom, then the bedroom before finally tiring herself out. 

That night, she dreamed of inked skin and low groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’ed, as per usual. If there’s any content that you think I should tag for or any glaring mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> Title is from Lizzo’s “Like a Girl”.
> 
> I have some stuff written about what happens after this (aka they run into each other again and start up a relationship) that I might post as a series. I’ve never had a cover-up done myself, but the shop and the process of getting a tattoo designed is based on my own experiences and those of people I know.


End file.
